warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Echoing Whispers: The Battle of the Forest
This battle started on June 24th, 2011. It ended on July 17th 2011. This is the battle in which all the clans united into one: StarlitClan, in order to fight off the invading Dark Forest and their army. ANYONE AND THEIR CLANS CAN ROLEPLAY HERE! Well, considering temporarily, all the clans are now one. Archives /Archive 1/ RPG Center "I'll try," Himeheart promised. "Okay!" Ricekit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 13:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stormashes walked to where Applepaw was. "Applepaw, can you heal my wounds?" Stormashes asked. Applepaw nodded and got the correct herbs and healed Stormashes. "Take a break." Earthstar mewed to his warrior. Stormashes sighed and nodded, then layed in Silversnow's nest. Earthstar left the nursery and began to fight once again. Tabbyleaf yowled in pain as her kits began to come. "Oh great!" Applepaw mewed. "Cherryblaze! Tansypaw! Endlessdream!" Applepaw yowled. The three medicine cats rushed to Applepaw with herbs for helping queens do their kitting in their jaws. "Lets do this." Applepaw purred. The medicine cats nodded and began to help Tabbyleaf with her kitting. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 16:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bree screamed as Vampirestar darted in front of her. "You disobeyed the Vampire Law, now we kill you." he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 17:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Deadtail is kind of half good half evil) Deadtail growled to himself and threw himself onto Vampirestar. He bit into his spine and did not let go. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 17:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bree's red eyes flickered in shock. Her black fur stood on end. ~4pinkbear Deadtail growled and let go of Vampirestar. "Fight back, Coward!" Deadtail hissed. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 17:26, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowdusk barreled over and stood protectively in front of Bree, fur bristling. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 19:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whoa...sorry Richtofen. Looks like you must be in insane mode." Bramble-ears said. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 19:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, or I wouldn't be thinking clearly, would I? My eyes would be red if then, and they're not. I'm dead serious. And show some respect, I'm literally old school (59 years old)." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 19:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shouldn't you be an elder then?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Do I look old? I didn't think so." Richtofen snapped. His long, fluffy tail slapped Bramble-ears across the face as he turned and prowled away. Battle-scars were all over his soft pelt. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uhh...Bramble-ears go find Phoenixwing!" Sliceclaw said nervously. "Okay! Phoenixwing!!!!!" Bramble-ears ran through the camp, calling out Phoenixwing's name. -- Bramble-ears needs a chill-pill. ! 20:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wont hurt her. I just tried to save her!" Deadtail hissed. "I may be a Dark Forest cat, but I will not let cats who are innocent be hurt!" Deadtail growled. "But Stormashes is innocent! He did nothing wrong!" Earthstar growled at Deadtail. "Wrong. Who killed Ashclaw? Me? No! It was Stormashes!" Deadtail hissed. "I know. He did not mean to! Stormashes was only a kit! He thought that his older brother was a fox because Ashclaw's fur was stained with blood!" Earthstar growled. ~Sunsetpaw♥~The Sunset Breeze will rise above...♥ ~ 22:51, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't even know why we connect so well." Sliceclaw said as he watched Bramble-ears prance around the clearing. -- Go Sweden! 22:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zis battle ends....NOW!" Richtofen snapped, sighting Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost jumped in surprise when Richtofen lunged and grabbed him by the back, ripping off clumps of fur. Hawkfrost hissed in shock and Richtofen clamped his jaws on the tom's neck, not letting go until Hawkfrost stopped moving. The battle stopped at sudden, all eyes on Richtofen. He purred, narrowing his eyes. "Hey, Darkstripe, think your little friend will make a good carpet for my new living room?" he hissed to the silver tom. "DARK FOREST RETREAT!!" Darkstripe shrieked, and all the evil cats vanished in thin air. "Zat. Should do." he meowed, and padded away. A huge cheer erupted from all the clan cats; Victory was there's! Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay, papa!" Ricekit cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 23:35, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred, and padded over to Himeheart. "Ze Dark Forest-they should be gone...for now." he meowed, licking her cheek. "But I fear I vill not be here to see ze kit's apprentice ceremony...well...their warriors ceremony. Takeo and I have experiments ve need to finish before I can even visit." he meowed, eyes watery. "It's alright papa, maybe we can visit you!" Edward meowed. "I don't vant you to get in trouble, though, vould I? Most of the clans are leaving now, and Takeo's vaiting for me." Richtofen mewed, and slowly padded away, looking back once. "Richtofen, we have to go. It was nice seeing your family but we can't just leave the others to do our work!" Takeo hissed. Richtofen nodded, following him, looking back once more again and vanished into the trees. Edward frowned. "I wish papa would join our clan. Then he wouldn't always have to be so far away." Edward meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:14, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Himeheart closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, now we must take our leave. See ya, Phoenixfeather at the next Gathering or Cat-Olympics, whichever comes first," Goldstar meowed. "See you later, Goldstar," Phoenixfeather meowed as AlchemyClan prepared to leave. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha stopped purring. "Goldstar-wait. Can I please join AlchemyClan?" she stopped the golden tom. Dempsey twined his tail with Destined's, and meowed a goodbye to Himeheart. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:27, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar nodded. "You're welcome to join AlchemyClan," he meowed. Himeheart meowed goodbye to Dempsey. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 13:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Edward still had a pout on his face. "I wish papa didn't have to go, Ricekit." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:24, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sure he'll be back soon!" Ricekit meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Poor Izaya XD♥ 15:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Let's go bait Hawkfrost with Bramble-ears." Sliceclaw suggested. -- Go Sweden! 22:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Battles